


Приказ

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Написано по заявке:После особо удачной миссии Зимний Солдат говорит, что ценит Брока, как профи, и хочет, как мужчину. Говорит прямо, при свидетелях и получает согласие. От Пирса. Брока спросить забыли, а может вовсе не предупредили, но лучше без даб-кона. В идеале, Брок и Баки в выигрыше, а Пирс и Гидра – нет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 46





	Приказ

— Группа Рамлоу отличается высоким профессионализмом, слаженностью, боеспособностью и готовностью пойти на всё ради успеха миссии, — безэмоционально отчитывался Актив. — Я бы выделил командира группы — Рамлоу. Он сделал даже больше, чем было в его силах, для благополучного завершения миссии и достоин поощрения. — Актив бросил взгляд на вытянувшегося по стойке смирно Рамлоу и вдруг добавил: — Кроме того, он безусловно темпераментный и впечатляющий мужчина. 

Пирс довольно ухмыльнулся и похлопал Актива по плечу — по правому. Брок Рамлоу, стоявший рядом, спал с лица и вроде бы даже побледнел, но в здешнем освещении, всех превращавшем в несвежих зомби, это не бросалось в глаза. 

— Даже тебя впечатлил? — поинтересовался Пирс у Актива.

— Так точно! — гаркнул тот так, что Рамлоу едва не присел. 

— Рамлоу, поступаете в полное распоряжение Актива на два часа, — приказал Пирс. — Помещение…

— Да, мистер Пирс, — тут же подскочил какой-то «халат». — Помещение расконсервировано и подготовлено.

— Ступайте, — кивнул Пирс. 

— Хайль Гидра, — выдавил Рамлоу.

Актив ухватил его за плечо металлической рукой и сообщил:

— Время пошло. 

После чего уволок куда-то, куда прочим бойцам и «халатам» хода не было. Отряд переглянулся, но никто не произнес ни слова. 

В камере без окон с голыми бетонными стенами, раковиной и армейской кроватью, заперев за собой дверь, Актив скомандовал:

— Снимай одежду. 

И сам принялся разоблачаться, споро выпутывась из ремней, костюма и поддоспешника. А ведь по регламенту раздевать его должны были двое…

Рамлоу, не слишком торопясь, снял перевязь, разулся, стянул с себя футболку, но со штанами замешкался. Актив требовательно смотрел на него — голый, мощный, сильный, с показывающим на одиннадцать часов членом. 

— Тоже оружие Гидры? — буркнул Рамлоу, поглядев на него, и расстегнул ширинку. 

— Моя работа делает мир лучше, — заявил Актив и шагнул к нему.

Рамлоу только хмыкнул и разделся до конца. 

— Ну, как тебе давать? Раком, боком, по-миссионерски? Смазка-то хоть есть?

Актив стремительно достал из-под плоской подушки пластиковый баллон с двумя узнаваемыми щитами Марса на нём. 

— А если я тебе в челюсть дам? — внезапно поинтересовался Рамлоу. — Я, конечно, за обе команды, но как-то меня этот интерьер не возбуждает. 

— Ты не предашь идеи Гидры, — отрезал Актив и велел: — На колени на край кровати. 

И когда Рамлоу замешкался, ухватил его за плечо и поставил в нужную позу. 

— Бля… — выдавил тот, чувствуя, как на жопу льется смазка, а потом в неё начинает проталкиваться палец. — Хоть этому тебя научили. 

Актив времени не терял. Быстро растянув Рамлоу на четыре пальца, он приступил к делу. Тот только крякнул, когда Актив толкнулся в него со всей своей суперсолдатской силой, и едва успел подставить предплечье, чтобы не въехать головой в бетон — койка стояла у стены. 

— Бля… — повторил Рамлоу. 

Актив вбивался в него, крепко держа за бедра. Чужие синяки его не волновали. Он трахал Рамлоу с неутомимостью и мощью дизель-молота, игнорируя его вскрики и попытки выскользнуть, хоть как-то отстраниться.

Рамлоу же замолк и только тяжело, со всхлипами дышал. Говорить с Активом не имело смысла. Драться — тоже: Рамлоу знал, насколько тот сильнее. Оставалось расслабиться и получать удовольствие. 

Актив ускорился. Он таранил задницу Рамлоу так, что тот ждал: член вот-вот высунется изо рта. Ну или Актив проебёт его насквозь. 

Наконец, рыкнув особенно громко и безжалостно стиснув Рамлоу, Актив кончил. Едва он расслабил пальцы, как тот упал на койку, время от времени вздрагивая. Из растраханной задницы текло. Под животом было мокро. И, устало глянув на член «партнера», Рамлоу увидел, что у Актива и не думал падать. 

— Бля…

— У нас есть еще один час сорок минут, — сообщил Актив и бросил быстрый взгляд на угол над раковиной. Рамлоу мог не заметить, но Актив точно знал, что там установлена камера. А еще над дверью и в вентиле холодного крана.

***

Пирс вызвал Рамлоу на следующий день. Садиться не предложил, да Рамлоу бы отказался. Он и двигался довольно скованно.

— Я вами доволен, — улыбаясь, как сытая мурена, сообщил Пирс. — Ваш стиль работы с Активом заслуживает поощрения. Продолжайте в том же духе. И не забывайте — порядок достижим только через боль.

— Так точно, — рявкнул Рамлоу. — Хайль Гидра!

— Ступайте.

В лифте, спускаясь в спортзал, Рамлоу забористо выругался. Камеры по углам лифта подмигивали красными огоньками.

*** 

— Прокатило? — спросил Актив, жаркой экваториальной ночью обустраивая снайперскую лёжку на плоской крыше дома в центре Манауса.

Рамлоу устроился рядом и похлопал его по заднице. 

— А то, — ухмыльнулся он. — И не запарился же ты в этих шмотках! 

— Не люблю холод, — буркнул Актив. 

Рамлоу подкатился к нему под бок и поцеловал в высокий лоб — остальное лицо было скрыто маской и гогглами. 

— Быстро и хорошо отстреляешься — снимем номер и поебёмся, — пообещал он. 

— И на базе потом, — согласился Актив, помолчал и добавил: — Не хочу на базу. 

— Потерпи, — попросил его Рамлоу. — Ещё немного. Я уже озадачил твоего дружка. Вернёмся — начнется движуха. 

— Значит, на базе не поебёмся, — вздохнул Актив. — А что, жопа у Стива всё так же хороша?

— Твоя лучше, — заверил Рамлоу и похлопал по ней. — Но я не прочь сравнить.


End file.
